This application relates to wireless communication systems and techniques.
Various wireless communication systems use a network of radio transceivers as base stations to wirelessly communicate with wireless communication devices via electromagnetic waves. The geographic area covered by the electromagnetic waves from the base stations is divided into cells and each cell is associated with one corresponding base station. A base station sends out a downlink signal to carry data or messages to two or more different wireless communication devices or subscriber stations within the cell of the base station. Each wireless communication device decodes the entire downlink signal to recover the data intended for that particular wireless communication device while discarding other data intended for other wireless communication devices.